The Incident
by MusicLover314
Summary: Kim Crawford had the perfect life. She was the girl that everybody loved and wanted to be all up until the "incident". Kim just wants to forget about everything that has happened to her over the past year, so her and her mom move from Miami to Seaford. Kim feels like this will be a new start, but what happens when she runs into someone who is bit on the nosy side? KIMxJACK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am new to FanFiction and this is my first story on here so cut me some slack. The reason that I am doing short chapters is because I already have like 3 or 4 chapters pre-written. So, to sum it up: less words= more chapters. I will try to update as much as I can. I know how annoying it is to wait around for 2 months for the next chapter of the story you're reading to come out. I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story. If so please tell me! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin It or anything els that I might have mentioned in this story. The only thing that I own is the story line and Lily.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Ugh!" I absolutely hate that stupid alarm clock! I don't get much good sleep these days, but when I do, that dumb thing feels like it has the honor of waking me up.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I quickly try to shut it off but to no avail. I finally just decided to get out of bed and shut the vile thing up (aren't I a pleasure to be around in the mornings?) After I turn it off, I just sit there for a couple of seconds, trying to wake myself up enough so that I won't fall over when I stand up. I hate Monday mornings.

"Kim! Get up darling! You don't want to be late on your first day of school!" my mother yells from downstairs.

Darn it! I almost forgot about that. I scrambled to my closet to find something to wear.

I grab an old pair of faded skinny jeans, a purple and white long-sleeve T-shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on the front, and some plain converse. I have to admit, this shirt is adorable.

I then proceed to brush my teeth comb out my naturally straight hair. I never wear makeup, just some chap stick. I never understood why people wear makeup to school. It's not like you are going to be walking the red carpet or anything like that. You are just going to be sitting with a bunch of other students and teachers all day doing nothing except for writing.

After I get dressed, I make sure that all of my school supplies are in my bag before heading downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, did you get good sleep last night?" my mother asks me as I am walking into the kitchen. In all honesty, I got no sleep at all last night. If I'm lucky I got about an hour or two. I didn't want to tell my mom that though. I didn't want her to worry so I just said a quick, "Yes".

Let me introduce myself. I am Kimberly Anne Crawford. If you call me that though, I will rip your head off. I prefer 'Kim' much more. I am sixteen years old. I used to live in Miami, Florida. I have lived there all of my life. I had amazing friends. I was the captain of the cheerleading team and a second degree black belt in karate. I had an amazing family that included my mother, my father, my sister, and me. We were really close. We would talk to each other about anything and everything. I remember all of the talks that I would have with my mom and dad over stupid teenage drama. Most kids get embarrassed when their parents try to talk to them about what is going on in their lives, but I loved having that close connection with my parents. I can remember tucking my seven year old sister, Lily, into bed every night reading her bedtime stories until she fell to sleep. I remember actually eating dinner with my family every night. Everything in my life was perfect, all until the "incident".

"Kim. Kim. KIM!" I get snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality by my mom screaming my name. I guess that I can get a little too absorbed in my thoughts sometimes. At least she didn't call me Kimberly. She knows that I hate being called that. She only calls me Kimberly when she is either extremely angry or disappointed in me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, what were you saying?" I asked while trying to return my focus back to my slightly irritated mother.

"I said that you are going to be late for school if you don't leave right now." I take a quick glance at the clock, realizing that it is 7:10. She is right. It takes me fifteen minutes to get there, and school starts at 7:45. Plus, I still need to grab my schedule from the office. I really do not want to be late on my first day of school, considering it is the middle of the year and all. On that note, I give my mom a hug, grab an apple, my skateboard, and start heading towards my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 2! I am so excited! Now I got some good reviews, so I will continue on with the story. I will try to get chapter 3 up either tomorrow or Sunday. I don't want to make this too long because I know that you guys came here to read chapter 2. I hope you guys love this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It (even though I wish that I did). ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Kim's POV

The first thing that I realize as I am approaching my new school, Seaford High, is that everybody is already in their own cliques. There are the jocks, the nerds, the egotistic maniacs, the Goth's, the sluts, and then there are the people who just do their own thing.

Wow, I guess that sometimes television is 100% correct.

I wish that I could make friends here. I can't though. We wouldn't be real friends anyways. Real friends are honest with each other. You should be able to tell your best friends anything. I simply can't do that. Then I would have to tell them about the "incident", and I don't want anybody to know about my past.

As I am walking into the school, I see this one group of teens crowded around the staircase talking. They seem completely different from the other groups. They look like they all have totally different personalities. It seems quite odd if you ask me, but they look like they are really close friends so I won't judge.

There are 4 guys total. The first one is Latino. He is wearing a purple V-neck matched with a black man scarf (I am usually totally against men wearing scarves, but he seems like he can pull it off), and some dark blue jeans. He looked pretty good. The only thing that was missing was the shoes. Literally, he has no shoes on.

The second one is a short, slightly chubby African-American boy. He was wearing a red collar neck shirt, some regular blue jeans, and some white Nike tennis shoes. He is eating what looks like falafel balls. Falafel balls in the morning? Yuck!

The third one is sitting quietly on one of the steps reading while the others are talking about who knows what. He is about my height. He is really thin and pale. He should really get out in the sunlight more often. He is wearing knee-high shorts with a long sleeve shirt and a sweater vest on top.

The last boy is the one that catches my eye the most. He is wearing a white V-neck, some jeans, and some black and white Adidas. He has the most gorgeous hair that I have ever seen on a guy in my life. He turns around as if he senses someone watching him. He looks around, and then his eyes land on mine. We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before I tear my eyes away from his and start walking away. That was… strange.

I keep walking strait to the office. I have fifteen minutes until class starts, so I take my time. It looks like I was worried about being late for nothing.

I had a tour of the school last weekend, but they only showed me where the office, the lunch room, and the GYM were. I guess that I'll have to find my other classes on my own. Yippee…

Finally! I have reached the main office. I continue to push the heavy door open with a small grunt. I am greeted by a short, petite woman with long curly black hair sitting at what I am guessing is her desk. When I walk up to the desk she gives me a big smile, showing off her perfectly strait set of pearly whites.

"Hello! How may I help you?" she asks me in a sweet tone.

"I am new here. My name is Kimberly Crawford." I tell her trying to be as polite as possible. It's not that I don't like her or anything. It's just that I was already in a bad mood about this whole situation, and when I am in a bad mood, I can come off as a bit of a bitch to some people.

"Okay. Let me get you your schedule and your locker information. I will be right back," she then proceeds to disappear into the counselor's office only to come back out about two minutes later with a book and two papers in her hands.

"Alright, here is your agenda, your class schedule, and your locker information," she tells me while handing me each thing as she goes along.

"Thank you," I say. This woman seems like a really nice person.

"No problem darling. If you need help with anything, you can always come and see me okay?" she tells me. I can tell that she is from Tennessee from her tone of voice and choice of vocabulary. I gave her a quick nod while walking out of the office.

I look down at the sheet of paper that is in my hands. I come to the decision that I need to find my locker first so that I can drop all of this crap that I am lugging on my shoulders off. It says here that I am locker number 237. I look at the locker that I just so happen to be standing next to. I see that it is locker number 225.

_Okay. Well, it can't be that far away now can it? _I think to myself as I start to follow the numbers on the lockers.

_233, 235, AHA! Locker number '237'. _

I walk over to my locker and check the sheet for the combination. After I put the combination into the lock I open it. I quickly place my bag inside along with my books. The only book that I did not put in there is my math book because math is my first class. I take out my schedule from inside of my agenda to read it over:

**1****st****- Math**

**2****nd****- Earth Science**

**3****rd**** & 4****th****- Reading and English**

**5****th****- Lunch**

**6****th****- GYM**

**7****th****-History**

**8****th****- Art**

I close my locker and walk away. As I start trying to find my math class I continue to think to myself, _"This should be a fun day."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Alright, so here is chapter 3. I got some questions about the last chapter so I am going to answer them right now. **

**1) I know that the last chapter wasn't very eventful. It was mainly Kim's thoughts on the school and her first seeing the guys and Jack. This chapter (I hope) is a little more exciting than the last two. **

**2) Someone was slightly confused on why I was not stating what the incident was. The answer to that is because I enjoy killing my readers with suspence. When I read something, I like for there to be that mysterious factor in the plot. So, that is like my 'mysterious factor'.**

**3) I am sorry about the whole schedule thing. I was rushing at that last part and just wrote down math. The reason that I put Earth science instead of something like Physics is because I am really good in earth science so I felt that I should put that. I know that usually High School does not teach earth science in their curriculum so I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Anyways, other than that I just wanted to thank you all for giving this story and chance and leaving such nice reviews for me to read! I love you all! I hope you guys enjoy this chappy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. **

I give up! I have been walking around these dumb hallways for a total of ten minutes now trying to find my algebra class. I only have five minutes until the bell rings. It may not look like it from the outside, but this school is like a giant maze on the inside.

When I turn around the corner, somebody runs right into me, knocking me onto my butt and sending my books flying everywhere.

I look up to see what lard ass caused all of this commotion, only to find that it was that boy that I saw earlier near the staircase.

I have a much better view of his face this time and let me just say that he is VERY attractive. I have never been the kind of person to label people based off of their looks, but this guys was different.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," he tells me. The look of horror on his face suggests that he meant it when he said that he was sorry. He offered me a hand, but I put my hand up suggesting that I do not need the help.

"It's alright, I'm fine," I say to him while picking up my books and standing up on my own. Honestly, it wasn't alright. My butt hurts now because of him! He apologized though so that's all that counts I guess.

He looks at me for a second before a look of confusion comes across his face. He looks at me like I am one of those 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzles that are impossible to put together because all of the pieces are close to the same color.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asks me with the same confused look on his face.

"Yep," I say popping the 'p' at the end. I decide to be nice and reach my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Kim".

"I'm Jack," he states while shaking my extended hand. "I am sorry about bumping into you like that. I should really pay more attention to where I am going. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

I take this as my only chance to make it to class on time so I ask, "Actually, do you mind showing me where my first class is? I am completely lost."

"Sure," he says before he takes my schedule from my hands to look it over. He stands there for a couple of seconds when a surprised expression suddenly pops up onto his face.

"What?" I say with a confused and worried look on my face.

He looks back at me and says, "We have all of the same classes together. This rarely ever happens!"

He sounded so shocked, like he just made some scientific break-through.

"Cool," I say. Not really. I know I am being kind of rude right now, but I just want to get to my damn class on time.

"Come on. I will be your personal 'tour guide' for the day," he says while taking my hand and dragging me along with him before I even have time to protest.

Jack's POV

Kim and I are currently walking down the hallway in an awkward silence. I look over at her, actually taking in her looks for the first time. I know that this sounds really cliché, but she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. Her stick straight golden locks cascade down her back perfectly as she takes each step. Her skin is not covered up with a truck load of makeup like most girls at this school. No, her skin is literally flawless all on its own.

I quickly snap out of my thought as her and I walk into algebra class.

"Do you want to come sit next to me?" I ask her nonchalantly trying to act as if I am just trying to be friendly when truth be told, I am silently hoping for her to sit next to me so that we can get to know each other a little bit. I feel oddly attracted to her. I have never felt this way about anybody before.

Now you may be asking yourselves, "How could you two possibly get to know each other in the middle of class without the teacher sending you both to the dean's office?"

Well, Mr. Lambert (our teacher) never cares about what we do in class. He usually just gives us a worksheet that is due the next day and turns his attention to some game that he plays on his computer. I can tell because he always has his hands on the arrow keys, clicking away at them rapidly.

"Sure," she agrees while following me to my normal seat in the back.

After he passes out our worksheets, everybody starts talking to one another. A light bulb is suddenly going off in my head. I have the perfect idea of a fun way that Kim and I can get to know each other better.

I turn to face Kim and say, "How about you and I play 20 Questions."

She looks at me hesitantly for a second (I wonder what that was about) before smiling and finally saying, "Okay."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! Okay, I wanted to apologise for the absence on my part. I have been reading this amazing book that I haven't been able to put down for the last couple of days and have totally spaced FanFiction. I promise I will update in the next couple of days. I am going to try to write the next couple of chapters before I post the next chapter so that I am a little ahead of the game. I have been a book-worm lately. I don't know why, but I have been reading like crazy. **

**The book that I just got done reading is called, "The Rules". It has not come out yet. It is supposed to come out in April I believe. It is a truly amazing boom and I recommend that you all go out and buy it when it comes out. **

**Anyways, sorry again about going MIA! I'll update either Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Alright, so I finally finished that book that I was talking about. It was AMAZING! Anyways, I just finished chapter 4 and I figured that I should get it up before you guys kill me! Haha! Just kidding, I know you guys wouldn't do that. **

**So, I made this chapter longer and a tad bit more exciting then the first ones. I know the the first two weren't as exciting, but that is because it was the intro chapters. **

**I have all of the chapters planned out, and now I just have to write them. There should be around 10 chapters total (maybe more). **

**I will try to update before Tuesday (Tuesday the latest). Other than that, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim's POV

Jack and I have been asking each other questions for twenty minutes now. I am kind of shocked that the teacher hasn't noticed yet. Oh well.

Since we just met each other like thirty minutes ago, we have just been sticking to the basic questions like, "What's your favorite color?" or, "What type of food do you like?" I am silently hoping that he does not ask me anything too personal because I really do not want to get into my jacked up life story right now. Especially not with somebody that I just met.

"Do you play any sports?" he asks me.

I used to do karate, but I really do not want to tell him that. That would most likely lead to him asking, "Why did you quit?"

I would feel bad lying to him though. I have never felt bad when it comes to lying to someone about my past. I don't know what the difference is with Jack. I feel like I want to pour my heart out to him and tell him every detail about what happened on that one devastating night of my life.

What am I thinking, I barely know the guy! I need to come up with something though. Maybe I don't have to lie. Maybe I can just twist the truth around a little bit.

"Well, I used to do karate, but I quit," I truthfully told him. I did take karate, and I did quit. That's as close to the truth as he is getting for now.

Now if my calculations are correct, the question should be coming up right about…

"Why did you quit?" he asks me.

_Now._

I have to come up with something. AHA! I got it.

"I guess just got bored with it. My sensei never taught us what needed to be taught, so I never progressed. I never moved up past white belt."

Wow. I never thought I could come up with something like that off the top of my head. I am kind of proud of myself. I used to suck at lying, but I guess that I just got used to it.

"That sucks," Jack said, "I don't know what I would do without karate."

"Wait a second, you do karate?" I said while turning in my seat to face Jack completely.

"Yep! I'm a second degree black belt. You know, if you want to, we are always looking for new students at out dojo. Maybe you can join!" he says excitedly.

_Shit._

"Umm, I'll think about it," I say hesitantly.

My mind is saying NO, but there is this small part of me that is absolutely dying to join a dojo again.

I have loved karate for all of my life. When I first wanted to start karate, my dad thought it was a great idea. My mom on the other hand, not so much. I still continued on with it anyways though. After a while my mom got used to the idea. I remember that my parents were there every time I advanced to a new belt. I had a real passion for karate. It was something that I loved to do and that I wanted to do for as long as I could. After everything that happened last year though, I quit. I just didn't have that same passion anymore.

Now that the idea has been brought back up, I really want to think about it.

_Line break_

It is now lunch. Jack walked me to all of my other classes and sat next to me in all of them as well. We spent that time getting to know each other. We got into more personal questions, but thankfully nothing about family has come up yet.

As we are walking into the lunch room Jack asks me, "Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?"

"They wouldn't mind would they?" I ask. I do not want to make anyone feel uncomfortable sitting at their own table. I mean, they were here first.

"Not at all! They wouldn't mind. Trust me," he says a little too quickly.

"Alright," I say before following him over to his table.

I brought my own food because I know from experience that school food is so disgusting that it shouldn't even be put in the food category. It's more like the 'unknown species' category.

When we get to his table, I see all of the people that he was with this morning sitting down plus three other girls.

"Guys," Jack says to get their attention, "this is Kim. Kim this is Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie. Kim will be sitting with us today."

"Hi," everybody says.

I take a seat in between Jack and Jerry.

I feel Jerry's arm wrap around my shoulders. Oh no, he is one of those guys. This should be interesting.

"Yo mamacita. You lookin fine," he says to me.

It is actually funny how sad this is.

His arm suddenly pulls away from my shoulder so fast that I can barely feel it. I look at him, only to see a terrified look plastered onto his face. I follow his gaze to see Jack giving him a death glare over my shoulder. I let out a small chuckle before grabbing the apple out of my lunch bag and taking a bite.

"Sorry about Jerry. Sometimes he can be sort of a, well…. an idiot," Milton says while shoving the book that he was reading back into his bag.

"Anyways," Grace says changing the subject, "are you new here?"

"Ya, this is my first day," I reply.

"How do you know Jack then?" Kelsey asks me.

"Oh well, I sort of ran into Kim in the hallway this morning and we just started talking," Jack says to Kelsey.

"That's cool. Hey, do you by any chance do cheerleading? We could really use a few new girls on the team," Grace asks me.

"No, sorry," I lie to them. Cheerleading is sort of like the whole karate thing. The only difference is that I love karate a LOT more.

"That stinks," Grace says with a slightly disappointed look on her face. I feel bad now.

I look over at Eddie realizing that he has been really quiet the whole time. Then I see why. He is shoving food down his throat like he has never had anything to eat in his life. I am worried that if he continues, he will start to choke.

Jack turns towards me and says, "I don't think that I can walk with you to your next class. They want me up in the office for some reason. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I can manage," I say to him.

"Wait, what class do you have next?" Julie asks me. I just realized that she was there. I guess she's the quiet type.

" Umm…. Gym, why?" I ask.

"Same here! I'll walk with you," she says. I nodded in agreement.

Then the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and started to walk out with the group.

We all go our separate ways to our next class. Me and Julie start walking when I hear Jack from behind us say, "I'll see you there guys!"

We both turn around, give him a nod, and head to GYM. Me and Julie talk to each other the whole way there.

Remember when I said that I wanted to avoid making friends and all? Ya, well that ship has sailed, and I was not on it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have been really busy lately and I keep trying to find time to write, but I have been loaded with school work. Plus, my English teacher is giving out extra credit to anyone that turns off all of their electronics each night and reads instead. Who doesn't want extra credit right? Anyways, here is chapter five! I hope you like it! :D**

**I do not own Kickin It no matter how much I wish that I did... **

Kim's POV

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jack and I did not sit next to each other in the rest of our classes, so we could not continue on with our game of 20 Questions. I am currently waiting for the bell to release me from my last period class.

When the bell finally rang I booked it to my locker, eager to leave.

When I got there I put in the combination. When I heard the lock click, I pulled it down and opened my locker.

I quickly shoved all of my books into my bag. I then closed my locker and started to walk out of the school doors when I heard my name being called from behind me by a familiar voice.

"Kim!"

I turned around to see Jack running towards me, pushing people out of the way in the process.

After finally catching up to me, he took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"Hey what's up?" he asked, leaning against the staircase.

I let out a small chuckle and asked, "Did you really run all the way over here, trampling people in the process, just to ask me 'what's up'?"

"Well... not really. I wanted to ask you about the whole karate thing again," he trailed off towards the end sounding slightly unsure of his question.

_Crap! _I had totally forgotten about that until now. Should I start karate again? Shouldn't I? I mean I would love to continue training. I absolutely LOVE karate. Shouldn't I be doing what I love?

While I was trying to work this out in my head, Jack was standing there, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know…" I started to say when I was cut off by Jack.

"Please Kim!" he said giving me his puppy dog face.

I don't know what it is with that face, but without thinking I sighed and said, "Alright."

"Yay!" Jack started to jump up and down, clapping and cheering like a little kid who was just informed that he was going to a candy factory.

"You'll love it, I promise. Rudy is an awesome sensei," he said. He then led the way and motioned for me to follow him. As we were walking out of the building I thought to myself, _"What did I get myself into?"_

_Line Break_

As we approach the mall, I see a red and black sign that says 'Black Dragons Karate Dojo'. Then, about four stores down I saw the green 'Bobby Wasabi' sign. It strikes me as odd that there would be two karate dojos in the same mall.

"Hey Jack," I say to get Jack's attention. He turns around to look at me right as we are passing the Black Dragons dojo.

" Yes?" he replies, waiting for me to continue on.

"Why are there two dojos within walking distance of each other?" I politely ask him as we walk up to the entrance of the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Oh," he says stopping and looking back at the Black Dragon's dojo. "Well, the Black Dragons opened up about six months after Rudy opened up the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Ty, the sensei, is always competing with Rudy. He is always trying to take what belongs to him. They have been our rivals ever since they started here. The worst thing about them is that they play dirty. They always break the rules in tournaments. Last year, one of them broke Jerry's leg right before he was about to compete. We have learned not to mess with them. They are pretty strong, especially Frank. He is an idiot though so it evens things out a bit. He has been there ever since they opened up the dojo and he is a third degree black belt. Since I am the only black belt in our dojo, I can't fight them or I would be out numbered. So, we have to just deal with them," Jack explains to me.

"That sucks, well at least you have me to help you guys out now," I said completely forgetting that Jack thought I was a white belt and not a black belt.

"I wouldn't mess with them. You're just a white belt Kim, they won't hesitate to hurt you. I really don't want you to get hurt, so can you promise me that you will not mess around with them?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern written all over them.

I thought about telling him that I was a black belt, but I just couldn't. I had already made a plan on the walk over to the mall. I was going to make everybody think that I was a white belt. All I had to do was cut my skills down to a minimum and I should be fine. Right?

"Alright," I said, "I promise."

With that we walked into the dojo. Jack held the door open for me and motioned for me to go first. When I stepped inside, I saw trophies (which I'm guessing where mostly won by Jack) sitting on the walls near the entrance. When I walked further inside, I saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all sitting on the bench talking to a short blonde guy who I am guessing is Rudy.

Rudy turned around after hearing the bell on the door jingle.

"Hey Jack, who is this?" Rudy asked shortly upon noticing me.

"This is Kim. She is new in town and wanted to join the dojo," Jack said to Rudy while leading me to the main area of the dojo.

"Hi Kim, we would be happy for you to join us! Have you ever had any karate experience before?" he asks me hopefully.

"Barely, I've never made it past white belt," I lied.

His face dropped a little bit at that statement, but then he smiled again covering it up.

"Well alright, like I said you are welcome to join. I just need your parents to sign some papers for me and you can start whenever you turn them back in to me," he said while walking into his office to grab the paperwork off of his desk.

I honestly don't know why I can't just tell them that I am a black belt. I guess it will just lead to too many questions.

He came back out and handed me the paperwork.

"Thank you Rudy. I better get going before my mom flips on me for being late. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said before I started to walk back towards the main entrance.

As I was walking out, I heard a round of goodbyes before I was too far away to hear anything else.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I feel so bad about it every day, trust me. I have just been really busy lately. my birthday was this month, I had other birthdays to celebrate, I had a field trip to go on with my school, I have been sick, and I have been loaded on homework (which is mostly from being absent when I was sick). Plus, I just started learning piano and I've had a weird obsession with reading lately (actual books, not fan fiction. Don't think that I'm reading this when I could be writing it). Anyways, my schedule has been hectic lately and I really haven't had time to write. Next week is spring break though, so I should have a bunch of free time to write in the evenings! I can't wait!

Also, have any of you seen the preview for the new episode of Kickin' It coming out on April 1? It looks awesome! If you haven't, go check it out on YouTube. It's called Kickin' It: Spyfall (if you haven't guessed, its based off of the new movie Skyfall.) I love the voice over for the preview. It cracks me up every time I watch it! XD

Anyways, I should have my next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. I promise you that! I also wanted to ask what you should think should happen. I mean, I already know where I want this story to go (I have the whole plot written out), but I absolutely LOVE hearing the things that you guys come up with. So, if you have any ideas, please either put it in a review or PM me if you don't want anyone else to see it.

Sorry for leaving you guys in the dark for so long! :( I'll have my next chapter up soon, I promise you all! Bye! ;)


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally had some time to write chapter 6! I am so happy with this chapter. A lot of you were getting slightly upset not knowing what the tramatic event was that has ruined most of Kim's life, so I decided to give you this! I have gotten some questions over this story and some of the author's notes that I have made in the past, so I figured that I would make a quick little author's note right here to clear up some of the confusion going around.**

**1) In the first author's note that I made for this story, I stated that the book I was reading (The Rules) has not yet been released. Somebody asked me how I got to read it before it was relesed. The answer to that is that my teacher gets books from authors whose books have not yet been released, and she gave me this book to keep because I really wanted to read it. It is an AMAZING book! It comes out in April of 2013. When it comes out, you guys seriously need to go buy it. :)**

**2) Some people have been giving me ideas on how to approach Jack finding out that Kim is a black belt. They are all amazing and I am still deciding on what to do with it. I already had a pretty good idea in my head though, so I might just stick with that.**

**Anyways, other than that I hope you guys all enjoy this chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim's POV:

I am currently sitting down at my dining room table thinking about today's events. It's amazing how so much can happen in one day.

I can't believe I am going to join another dojo. I can't help but think of my dad and sister every time karate pops back up somewhere in my life. It always brings me back to that one night…

_*Flashback* _

"_You were great honey!"_

_ My mom and I are currently on our way home from my karate tournament. My little sister and my dad are sick right now, so the only person that could make it was my mom. I'm not upset though because I know that they will be at my next tournament._

_ When we pull up in front of the house, something doesn't feel right. Ah, its probably nothing. Although, every time I get this feeling something bad winds up happening. Hmm…_

_ I step out of the car and into the warm, humid, night air. My mom and I start to walk towards the front door, when I realize something._

_ "Mom, why is the door open?" I ask her quietly as if I would disturb something if I spoke any louder._

_ "I don't know honey, stay behind me," my mom instructs me as she pulls out a can of pepper spray from her purse. Don't ask me why, but she takes that thing with her wherever she goes. _

_ I am not going to lie. At this point, I, Kim Crawford, am scarred. Terrified to be exact. This whole scenario just seems wrong. _

_ I walk slowly behind my mother up to our front door. My mom walks right up to it and slowly pushes it out of the way. It is extremely quiet, too quiet for my liking. At this point I am starting to hear my heart beating in my ears. _

_ So far, I don't see anybody in the house. But then I hear it, the faint sound of the TV in the living room._

_ My mom pushes me further behind her before she starts to walk into our family room._

_ When we finally get in there after what seems like forever, that's when I see it. The sight that will be stuck in my mind forever. The sight that can never be erased from my brain. The sight that will scar me for the rest of my life._

_ Laying there right in front of the couch is my father's lifeless body. _

_ There is blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere. The whole entire room is trashed. Every picture broken. Every pillow torn apart._

_ I suddenly feel like it's hard to move. It is as if I am frozen in place. My heart speeds up, so much that I am convinced that it is going to explode, and I feel all of the air leave my lungs. All within a time frame of about 10 seconds._

_ I don't cry, but that is only because I am pretty sure that I am in shock. My brain feels like it is trying to process what is happening right now, but it just can't. _

_ Then, one thing pops into my head. Lily. _

_ I finally snap out of my gaze and run upstairs. I don't care if somebody is up here waiting to kill me. I need to find my little sister. _

_ When I get up there, I run into her room. She isn't there. I run into my parent's room. She isn't there. I run into my room. She isn't there. _

_ There is no other place for her to go in this house. Unless… MAYBE SHE'S OUTSIDE!_

_ I then book it back down the stairs, right out the back door into our tiny backyard. When I get out there I see something even worse than my father. _

_ My little seven year old sister, laying down in the dirt, with a single gunshot wound to the heart. _

_ This is when I feel my heart finally shatter into a million pieces. I scream a blood curdling scream before falling onto the ground next to my lifeless sister._

_ Tears started to flow down my face like the Mississippi River during flood season. I can't help it though, my sister is laying in front of me, dead._

_ 'This can't be happening' I think to myself. _

_ Then I hear my mother's running footsteps approaching me. When she got here, I looked up into her face and saw her practically die inside. She collapsed right next to me on the floor before starting to cry hysterically herself. _

_ This is all wrong. So, so, so wrong! We were only gone for an hour and a half! What happened?_

_ I sit there on my knees for a few minutes, crying my eyes out, when I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a note. A tiny note sticking out from under my sister's pale hand._

_ I slowly reach forward to grab it. I opened it up and read it in my head:_

"_**I'll be back for you two. Don't forget."**_

_Who wrote this? Does the killer know my parents? Or me?_

_ I shove the note into my jacket pocket before taking my phone out and calling the police. I think that mom is in terrible shock right now, and we need some help._

_ The rest of the night was just one big blur of questions and strange men giving me their condolences. The only person that I showed that note to was my mother, and she told me specifically not to show it to the cops._

_*End of Flashback*_

I wipe the fear tears that have managed to escape away when I hear the door open. Finally, mom's home. I have to talk to her about this whole karate thing and then go take a bath. I need to relax and clear my head a bit.

"Kim! Are you home?" my mom yells out.

"Ya, I'm in the kitchen," I say.

She walks in and takes a seat next to me. "How was your first day of school hun?"

"Good. I actually met some people. They actually take karate and they wanted me to join their dojo," I say hesitantly while monitoring her facial expressions with every word that comes out of my mouth.

She looks at me for a second with a shocked expression on her face. She has been trying to get me back into karate again ever since the whole thing with my dad and sister happened. I have always rejected her offer, but something about the Bobby Wasabi dojo and everybody in it just seems like something that I need. I can't explain it, but I want to join.

She then lets out a small sigh of relief and says, "I thought you would never ask. Honestly, after the whole…. 'Incident'….. I thought that you would never want to do karate again. I am so happy that you have decided to join a dojo!"

I had a feeling that she would say that.

"Well, could you sign these papers?" I ask sliding the registration paperwork across the table.

"Sure honey!" she says while happily taking the papers off the table. When she finishes signing them she asks me something that kind of throws me off for a second. She asks, "What made you change your mind about this. I mean, the last couple of times that I have tried to ask you about this you screamed at me and stormed up to your room."

That's a good question.

After thinking about my answer for a few seconds I say, "I guess I just can't say no to some people."


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know, it has been like a month since the last chapter was posted and I am truly sorry for that. I finally had some free time on my hands and decided to write chapter 7. I don't really have that much else to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kim's POV

"Sparring partners will be Jack and Jerry and Milton and Eddie. Kim, I want you to practice your punches on one of the dummies," Rudy instructs before walking back into his office.

It has been two weeks and nobody has found out that I am a black belt yet. It's a lot harder than you think to keep this act up! You don't know how much I have wanted to flip somebody or kick a dummies head off. I guess Jack saw the longing look on my face while he was sparring because he quickly flipped Jerry and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry that you have to sit over here by yourself Kim. We just don't want you to get hurt is all," Jack said in a reassuring tone.

"Ya…," I said and turned around and started to punch the dummy (not too hard or everybody would start to get suspicious). Jack walked back over to Jerry to help him out with his blocking.

Jack and I have gotten really close over the last couple of weeks. I mean, the gang and I have gotten pretty close too, but not as close as Jack and I. We hang out with each other all the time. The 'family' topic has not come up yet, thank god, but I can't keep the secret that much longer. Jack is starting to get better at telling when I am lying. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

We have practiced for the past two hours. I head into the locker rooms to get changed. When I come out everybody is gone except for Jack who is sitting on one of the benches playing on his phone.

"Where did everybody go?" I ask him.

"They all went to Falafel Phil's. I said that I would wait for you," Jack said as he put his phone away and stood up.

"Thanks," I smiled, "that was very sweet."

"No problem, come on let's go before Eddie eats all of our food," Jack says as he ushers my out of the door.

We walk over to Phil's in a comfortable silence. When we walk in we don't see the gang at any of the tables waiting for us. I look at Jack and he just shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, his phone starts beeping in his pocket. He pulls it out and reads a text message that he had received.

"They all went home," Jack tells me after reading his message. "Do you still want to stay here and eat or…" Jack trails off while his cheeks turn slightly red. I can tell that he is getting embarrassed but why?

"Sure, why not?" I say while taking a seat.

Jack sits down next to me after ordering our food and we just sit there and chat while eating our food.

Jack's POV

Kim and I have talked about random stuff for an hour and a half now. I look at the clock and see that it's 7:00.

"I need to get going. My mom is going to freak out if I'm late," Kim says.

"It's only 7 though. Why does your mom want you home so early?" I ask her. I mean my mom makes me come home by a certain time, but that time is not until like 9.

Kim slightly freezes for a second before responding, "She just gets worried about me. I don't have the best of luck." She whispers the last part to herself, but I heard her.

I am very confused at this point. What does she mean by 'I don't have the best of luck'? Has she gotten into trouble before? And she better not think that I didn't catch her freeze there.

She stands up, cutting me out of my thoughts, and says, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Jack."

She starts to walk away, but I quickly grab her arm and spin her back around.

"No, I don't want you walking home all by yourself at this time of night," I tell her.

It may only be seven o'clock, but it gets dark really early in Seaford. I mean sure, I walk around at this time of night by myself, but I am a second degree black belt. Kim isn't even past her white belt yet.

"You don't have to walk me home Jack, I'm fine by myself," she says in her beautifully calming voice.

"I insist," I said.

We continue on with whatever we were talking about earlier, and before we know, we are in front of her house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Kim says as she walks up the steps to her front door.

"Alright, see you…" I start to say before I am cut off by her front door swinging open and a woman, who I am guessing is her mother, pulls Kim into a huge hug.

"Why weren't you home on time! I was so worried," Mrs. Crawford yells at Kim while crying into her shoulder.

Jeez, she's acting like somebody is out to murder them both.

Then a realization hits me. Why am I just meeting Kim's mother now? I mean Kim has been over to my house a couple of times to study or hang out, but I have never been to Kim's. And where's her father? Weird…

Mrs. Crawford looks up from her daughter's shoulder and finally notices me. She wiped away the tears on her cheek and, a little more happily, says, "Who is this?"

"I am Jack, Kim's friend from school. Nice to meet you Mrs. Crawford," I tell her and shake her hand.

"Oh please dear, call me Stacy," she says as she shakes my hand.

"Well Stacy, I just wanted to make sure that your daughter got home safe. I have to be on my way now. It was nice meeting you," I said while walking down the steps out into the street.

Before I got there though, I heard Kim yell, "Bye Jack!"

I turned around, smiled, waved, and continued to walk home. While I was walking, I was in deep thought.

Why haven't I been to Kim's house before tonight? Or met Kim's family? Speaking of family, she doesn't talk about them, well… ever. Now that I think about it, every time something about her family comes up she puts it off to the side.

Maybe I am just over thinking things a bit too much. Why do I even care anyways? I mean, she's my best friend and everything, but I sound like I…

I suddenly stop dead in my tracks.

I-I sound like I _like_ her. No, I can't like her. Not like that anyways. I mean like I said before, she's my best friend! But, just because I can't doesn't mean I don't.

I continue to walk and think about everything that has happened between Kim and I since she has gotten here. I reach my house, go to my room, and plop down in bed while thinking about my feelings towards Kim. I finally come to an interesting conclusion.

I like Kim, and not just as a friend.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Alright, so I know it has been a while since my last update, but now that summer has officially started, I am going to have a LOT more time to update. I am really excited for this chapter! A lot is going to happen, so be prepared! Plus, it's the longest chapter yet! YAY!**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to everybody who reads this story and has left reviews on it saying such nice things! You guys are so kind and I really appreciate all of the support. **

**Now, I know you all came here for the next chapter, so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Ibuprofen. **

Kim's POV:

_Bee! Beep! Beep! _

Again with that damn alarm clock!

_Beep! Beep! CRASH! _

Hehe, oops. Looks like I'm going to need a new alarm clock.

I quickly got out of bed and got ready as fast as I could. I then rushed downstairs to the mouth-watering smell of eggs and bacon.

"Yummy! What's the special occasion?" I asked my mom while taking a seat at the kitchen table. She doesn't tend to cook that often, so when she does it's usually bad news, a special occasion, or she wants to talk to me about something. From the way that she was dancing around the kitchen when I came down, I'm guessing it's not the first one.

"What? Can't I make breakfast for my daughter just because I want to?" she asks me.

"No," I say.

She put the plate in front of me and said, "Fine, I just wanted to know who that boy was last night."

I took a drink of water and was about to answer her when she said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

_What?! _I did a spit-take all over the kitchen.

"What?! No! No, no, no, no! Why would you say that?" I yelled at her.

"Sorry, he just seemed pretty fond of you is all," she said while putting her hands in the air in defense.

"No mom, he is just my friend. That's all," I said back to her after calming myself down a bit.

"Alright, well you better get going before you're late to school. And do me a favor, if you're going to be out later than usual again tonight, at least text me so I don't freak out over nothing," she told me in an oddly calm voice.

"Will do, see ya later!" I said while walking out the front door.

While I was walking to school, I started to think about what my mom just said.

_Why would she ask that? Does she think he likes me? I mean, she did say that he seemed fond of me. What if he does like me? Do I like him? No, I couldn't. We are just friends. Even if I did like him, I have been lying to him about my family. Well, I haven't technically been lying, just not telling him what happened. It's not like he has asked me about my family… yet. Why do I even care so much? Maybe my mom's right. Maybe I do like him._

I got ripped out of my thoughts when I walked up to school.

Oh well, I'll think about this later.

I walked into school and headed to my locker. I put the combination in, opened it, and put my bag inside. When I closed it though, Jack was standing right behind the door.

"Ah!" I screamed while slightly jumping in fear.

"Haha! Didn't mean to scare you Kim, but that was hilarious!" he said while laughing his smug ass off.

"Oh, you think it's funny, almost giving me a heart attack?" I said slightly irritated.

"Ya pretty much," he said while trying to control his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see a whole bunch of eyes staring at us. I guess my little screech got their attention.

"What are you looking at?" I said while glaring at them. They all turned back around, minding their own business.

"Anyways," Jack says in effort to change the subject, "tonight we have our tournament. Are you going for your yellow belt?"

Crap, I forgot about the whole advancing belts thing. I REALLY do not want to go through all those tournaments again. Been there, done that, not going back.

"Nah, I don't think that I'm ready yet. Maybe next time," I said to him as we walked into our first hour class.

"Are you sure? I mean it's been two weeks. I think that you're ready to advance," he said to me in a reassuring tone.

"I'm positive Jack," I said rudely. I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that he won't let it go.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say," Jack says in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't think that I'm ready yet. I didn't mean to sound so bitchy about it," I apologized to him.

"It's alright," he said before turning his attention to the worksheet in front of him. Soon after, I did the same.

_Line Break_

Jack's POV:

I am currently sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring to end the school day. I already finished my work, so I am just thinking about what happened between me and Kim earlier.

_Why'd she get so pissed off? I asked her a pretty good question. Why isn't she advancing with belts? She seems to have the basics down, but she says that she doesn't feel like she's ready yet. That sounds like a load of bull. I watch her sometimes while she's working on her forms and punches (not in a creepy, stalker way), and it looks like she already knows this stuff, like she is bored with it. _

The bell finally rang, cutting me out of my thoughts. I got up and walked out of class to my locker. I grabbed all my stuff before walking over to Kim's locker. We walk with each other to the dojo every day after school.

When I got to her locker, I found her leaning against it holding the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her worriedly when I got to her locker.

She looks up and gives me a small smile before saying, "Ya, I just have a small headache. Do you by any chance have any Ibuprofen on you?"

"No," I said, "but there is some at the dojo. Come on."

We both walked out of school and to the dojo in a comfortable silence. On our way, I feel like somebody is watching us. At first I thought it was just nothing, but then I saw a guy with a black trench coat on the other side of the street.

_Weird… _ I thought. It does look like it's about to rain though. I'm probably just acting a bit paranoid.

Finally, we reach the mall. When we walk into the dojo, I go to the back to grab Kim some Ibuprofen. When I come out, Kim is laying on the bench waiting for me.

"Thanks Jack," she says gratefully as I hand her the pain medication.

"No problem. I'm going to get changed," I said while walking into the boy's locker room.

Kim's POV:

I am just sitting here on the bench all by myself. Jack is in the locker room and nobody else is here yet. I don't have to get changed today because they are having their tournament tonight, and I am not in it. I just get to watch, which I am extremely grateful for. I have no idea where this headache came from, but I feel like I just got hit in the head by a football. It feels much better now that I have taken the pain meds though.

I'm sitting there waiting, when all of a sudden I see a guy with a black trench coat on in front of Falafel Phil's. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but he is looking directly at me. I can't see his whole face, just his eyes. He looks me in the eyes, points to his watch, and starts tapping it. Like time is up on something. Weird…

"Hey Kim, what are you looking at?" I hear from behind me. I almost jump ten feet in the air before I realize it's just Jack.

"Oh, nothing," I say to him.

He looks at me suspiciously, but decides to drop it and go practice for tonight's tournament.

_Line Break_

Still Kim's POV:

The tournament just ended. Milton got his orange belt. Congrats Milton!

"Yo, you guys wanna go to Phil's to celebrate?" Jerry asked us.

"Sure," they all murmur except for me.

"I think I'm gonna head home guys. It's getting pretty late and I still have a small headache", I tell them before heading to the door.

To be honest, my headache went away right before the tournament started. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just want to go and lay down in the comfort of my own house.

"You want me to walk you home Kim?" Jack asks me. It was around 6:30 and it was starting to get dark, but I am a second degree black belt. I think I can handle myself.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Congrats Milton!" I smile and walk out of the dojo.

I start heading to my house when I am suddenly grabbed by the hand and dragged into an alley not too far from the dojo.

"Where do you think you're going Kimmy?" the stranger says.

Wait a second, that's not a stranger. I recognize that voice anywhere…

_Frank._

"What do you want moron?" I say to him in a very irritated tone. I don't have time for his shit.

He pushes me against the wall when I notice one tiny thing that I didn't see before. Three other Black Dragons behind him.

I could probably take them, but what if they tell everybody at the dojo that I beat four black belts. Nobody is going to believe that a white belt did that.

"Looks like you are in a tough situation deary," says Frank. "We are all black belts and you're just a white belt. Plus, lover boy isn't here to save you."

"Lover boy?" I ask. "Oh Frank, how cliché of you."

"Me and my friends here are going to beat you to a pulp and there is nothing you can do. So sad," Frank says to me faking sympathy.

He then punches me in the stomach, winding me for a second.

_You know what, screw the secret. I'm going to hand his ass to him on a silver platter._

I took a quick look around me, to see how I will be dealing with this situation. We are in a pretty big alley. There are a couple of fire escapes above me. There is a bunch of broken glass everywhere and a car that looks like it was a victim to a really bad car crash.

Here's the thing, one thing that I have always been good at is coming up with a plan quickly.

"You know what Frank?" I ask him knowing that he'll be stupid enough to ask what I mean.

"What?" he asks confused. Oh good old Frank, always so predictable.

"I think that I'm going to beat you and your friends to a pulp, and there is nothing that you can do about it," I said before kneeing him in the groin.

He fell to the ground huffing and puffing before screaming to the other three, "Get her!"

One of the guys came at me first with a punch. Nothing special, just a simple punch. I swear these guys only got their black belts because they cheated.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it around his black before kicking him in the ass, sending him into the wall.

While he was recovering I turned around just in time to receive a nice kick to the stomach. Ah, I've dealt with worse. When he went to punch me in the face, I ducked and swerved behind him. I grabbed him by the neck, putting him in a choke hold for a couple of seconds before he passed out due to lack of oxygen.

Another thing that you should know about me is that I have always been quick and sneaky on my feet.

The third guy came running over to tackle me. I looked up, realizing that I am right under one of the fire escapes. I jumped up and grabbed onto the poles right in time for the third guy to run into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

_Wow these guys are slow aren't they?_

I swung myself, gathering momentum before fully swinging myself onto the fire escape. When I got up there, Frank was still on the ground, close to tears. The guy that I kicked into the wall earlier finally recovered and started climbing the fire escape to get to me.

When he got up there I grabbed onto both sides of the rails to support me while I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and flew over the railing into the dumpster.

I jumped down from the fire escape (with a perfect landing might I add) and walked over to the dumpster. I closed the lid and locked it before he had the chance to get out.

Then, I walked over to Frank. He was now full out, crying like a baby. These guys are something aren't they?

I rolled my eyes before grabbing him by his collar and lifting his head up off the ground.

"If you ever hurt me or my friends EVER again, I would hesitate to break limbs next time. Understand?" I say while trying to calm myself.

He nods a quick yes before I drop him and start walking away. When I turn around though, I see four people that I really didn't want to see here.

"You have some explaining to do," says a confused and angry looking Jack.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Alright, so it's really late right now but I am not tired at all. SO, I decided to write another chappy for all of my lovely readers! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not so sure about it... I just want you guys to love it so if you do love it, review it and tell me. **

**All of this chapter is in Jack's POV. I just felt as if this chapter would be better from his perspective. I thought that it would be kind of cliché if I told it from Kim's POV, so I turned it over to Jack.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Oh! And have a great Father's Day tomorrow! I love you all! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. :(**

Jack's POV:

I can't believe what I just witnessed. I am honestly shell shocked.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I were leaving the dojo when we heard a grunt from the alley right next to the dojo. Me being the nosy person that I am, suggested that we should go check it out. Of course the others disagreed with me at first, but now I think that they are glad that they followed.

When we turned the corner, the first thing we saw was Frank punching Kim in the stomach. I started to run over to help her since she is a white belt (well, I'm not so sure about that now) until she kneed Frank in the groin. At that point Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I hid behind the dumpster at the end of the alley and watched the scene in front of us.

Kim pretty much whooped all of their asses single handedly.

I am still sitting behind the dumpster with the Jerry, Milton, and Eddie and I think that I can speak for all of us when I say that we are dumbfounded.

I am almost positive that a white belt cannot take down three black belts in less than five minutes.

When I finally regain my thoughts, I stand up just in time for Kim to turn around.

The look that registers on her face is shock, regret, and… is that fear? Why would she be scared? She just took down three black belts for crying out loud!

"You have some explaining to do," is the only thing that I say.

She looks at me for a second before saying, "What are you talking about?"

Oh, she wants to play dumb with us? Does she not understand that we just witnessed the whole thing?

"Don't play dumb with us Kim. We just saw the whole thing!" I yelled.

"Oh," she says, "maybe we should go back to the dojo."

"Ya, maybe we should," I said in a slightly aggressive tone. Don't blame me for getting slightly mad. I think that I have the right to get angry right now.

Kim starts to walk back to the dojo while me and the guys follow her. When we walk in, Rudy is starting to walk out of his office to close up.

"What are you guys doing back here? It's like 7 o'clock," Rudy says to us in a confused way.

"I think Kim has some explaining to do to all of us," I said calmer than before.

"What do you mean?" he asks even more confused.

"Yo, Kim just beat up four black dragons!" Jerry exclaims excitedly.

"You what?!" Rudy exclaimed. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What belt were they?"

"They were all black belts, which brings me back to what I said before. Care to explain?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said looking at all of us.

She looked nervous. She kept biting her lip and playing with her finger nails. Why is she so nervous to tell us the truth? I am so confused right now…

"I'm not a white belt," she confessed.

"Well ya, I kind of figured that considering you just took down four black dragons," I said to her in an irritated tone.

"What belt are you?" Rudy asked her.

"I'm a… I'm a second degree black belt," she mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you," I said.

"I'm a second degree black belt," she said loud enough this time for all of us to hear her.

"You're a what!?" Rudy yelled. "Why didn't you tell us this before? You could have competed in the tournament earlier!"

"Is everything you told us a lie?" I asked her with hurt in my voice. I feel so betrayed right now. I mean, I just figured out that my best friend has been lying to me since I met her. How else am I supposed to feel?

"No! I swear. I just," she paused, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything!" I yelled.

Silence was all I heard for about a minute.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," I said before storming out of the dojo.

I can't believe she lied to my face. Does she not consider me a friend? Is that why she won't tell me? I told her everything about myself. Maybe I am over-reacting. Maybe she has a good reason for not telling me that she was a second degree freakin black belt.

"Jack! Jack wait up!" I heard from behind me. I knew it was Kim without even looking. I knew her voice anywhere.

"Jack please!" she yelled desperately trying to get me to stop. I was pretty much sprinting towards my house right now.

"Jack I'm begging!" she yelled.

Finally, I stopped to let her catch up, but I didn't turn around.

It looks like it was about to rain. I am about a block away, I can make it. I couldn't move though. She just sounded so desperate to get me to listen.

She finally caught up to me and said, "I am so sorry Jack, I really am."

"Why'd you lie? I told you everything about myself and I thought you did the same," I told her in a low voice.

"I'm sorry. I haven't done karate in so long and I knew there would be questions about why I haven't done it in so long. I just didn't want to have to answer that," she said close to tears.

"Why don't you want to answer?" I asked her.

She looked at me hesitantly before I said, "Come on Kim! You can tell me anything. I won't judge," I promised her.

"Fine," she said.

She walked over to a tree and silently plopped herself down underneath it. I followed her and did the same.

She looked at her hands, refusing to make eye contact with me. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but closed it right after.

She finally started to speak.

"Last year, right before we moved to Seaford, something happened," she said.

I nodded my head for her to continue and she did.

"My mom and I were on our way home from my karate tournament. Usually my mom, dad, and sister, Lily, go with me but my father and sister both caught a cold so they stayed home," she said slightly choking up at the end.

Sister? I never knew she had a sister. I've been over to her house once or twice and I've never seen her sister, or her father for that matter. I didn't ask about it though.

"Anyways," she says, "when we got home I had a weird feeling, as if something bad had happened. I just pushed it aside though. I thought it was nothing."

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes as she was speaking.

"My mom and I got out of the car and started to walk to the door. When we got their though, we realized that it had been busted open already," she said quietly, as if she was scared of her voice failing on her.

"I was terrified at that point. I can honestly say that I have never been so scared in my life. The bad feeling that I had in my gut only got worse, to the point where I wanted to throw up," she said a little bit louder than before.

"It was so quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Then we heard the TV on in the living room, so we headed over there. Big mistake… when we got there, we saw the horrible sight of my dad lying on the floor, covered in blood," she said.

"It was a horrible site. His lifeless body was just lying there, staring at me. I didn't know what to do. I just froze. Then I remembered something. My sister," she whispered the last part, letting a few tears fall in the process.

"I ran all around the house looking for her. I couldn't find her in the house, so I went to the only other place she could be. The backyard," she said still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"When I got out there though, I saw the only thing worse than my father's dead body. My 5-year-old sister, with a single bullet wound to the chest," she said finally letting the tears soak her face.

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't even imagine what it's like seeing your own flesh and blood laying dead right in front of you. No wonder she didn't tell us any of this.

"What's even worse is seeing the horrible look on my mother's face when she saw her baby girl with a gunshot wound in the chest," she cried out.

"Did they find out who did it?" I asked.

I know it's not the best thing to ask, but it just kind of came out of my mouth.

"No," she said softly, "but he left a note behind for me. It said _I'll be back for you two. Don't forget."_

It then became deathly silent. About five minutes later, Kim broke down. She started violently sobbing. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

She turned and started to sob into my chest.

She just sat there and cried for a good 30 minutes strait. I'm not complaining at all though, what happened to her is worth crying over. Heck, I am starting to tear up myself.

While she was crying, it started raining. Kim didn't seem to notice though. She just continued to sit there, with her head buried in my chest.

When she stopped crying, she finally looked up and looked me in the eyes.

We just sat there for who knows how long, staring into each other's eyes. I never realized how beautiful her eyes were. So much pain and mystery, all hidden behind those big pools of hazel. I have whole new respect for Kim now.

When our eye contact finally broke apart, I realized that Kim was shivering.

"You're freezing Kim," I told her with concern.

"I'm fine," she said. Of course I didn't believe her though.

"I need to get going, my mom will freak out if I'm late again," she said while starting to get up.

I got up as well and grabbed her lightly by the arm.

"Maybe you should stay at my place tonight," I said. "You live like, two miles away and I live right down the street. I don't want you walking home in the rain at this time of night."

"I don't know Jack…" she started but I cut her off.

"Nope. No exceptions. You are staying at my house and that's final," I said in a firm, but caring voice.

I don't want Kim to get a cold. It's raining cats and dogs and it's like 50 degrees outside.

"Alright," she said.

The walk back to my house was in a comfortable silence. When we got there I unlocked the door and opened it for Kim to enter first.

"Thanks," she said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

I smiled and said, "No problem."

"Jack? Is that you?" my mom said while walking into the living room.

"Oh, hello Kim. What are you doing here this late? Oh my goodness! You guys are soaked!" she yelled.

"Can Kim stay here tonight? It's pouring outside and I don't want Kim walking home at this time of night," I asked my mom seriously.

"Of course you can darling! Did you call your mother?" she asked Kim.

"No not yet," she said.

"I'll call her," I said, "let me grab you some clothes to change into first."

I ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes that were too small for me to wear anymore. I walked back downstairs and handed them to her.

"You can use my bathroom. I'll be up in a minute," I told her.

"Alright. Thanks Jack. And thank you Mrs. Brewer," she thanked my mom and I.

"No problem," I said.

"Oh honey, call me Jamie," my mom told her.

She nodded and went upstairs.

"I'm heading to bed Jack. Goodnight," my mom told me as she went upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight," I said before pulling out my phone. I dialed Kim's house phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" I finally heard after about four rings.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford, this is Jack," I said into the phone.

"Oh, hello Jack. Is everything alright?" she asked with worry edging into her voice.

"Oh ya! Everything is fine. I was just wondering if Kim could stay at my house tonight. It is raining really bad outside and I don't think it's safe for her to be walking home at this time of night anyways," I explained to her mother.

"Of course! Thank you for looking out for my daughter Jack. I really appreciate it," she thanked me.

"No problem at all," I told her.

"Okay, well tell Kim that I'll see her tomorrow after karate practice," she said.

"Will do. Goodbye Mrs. Crawford," I said.

"Goodbye," she replied before hanging up.

I walked upstairs to find Kim sprawled out on my bed. She looked exhausted. I walked into my bathroom and got some pajamas on. When I walked out, Kim was still lying in the same position as she was when I went in.

She sat up and said, "Thanks for listening Jack. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," I said. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

She nodded and lay down, pulling the covers on top of her in the process.

I grabbed the blanket lying on the foot of my bed and a pillow before making a tiny bed on the floor. I walked over to the door and shut the lights off before heading back over to my makeshift bed.

Before I could laid down though, I heard Kim say, "Jack, do you think you can lay with me? I get really bad nightmares sometimes…"

I hesitated for a second before looking up and seeing the fear and terror swirling around in those hazel orbs that I have come to love over the past month or two.

"Sure," I sighed.

I walked over to the bed and got under the covers with her. She immediately snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

I'm not going to lie, I really like this. I feel as if her body just fits perfectly against mine. Like we are two half's to a whole. Like I am a puzzle and she is my missing piece. I just want to hold her and protect her from everything that ever tries to hurt her.

I know she that she has fallen asleep because her breathing has slowed down.

I look down to see just how peaceful she is when she is sleeping.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep with one thought in my head.

_I am in love with Kimberly Anne Crawford._


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! **

**I just want to say thank you all SOO much for the amazing reviews! I just love reading all of them. Sadly this story will be ending soon... :( I think that there will be 3 or 4 more chapters left, then I'll be starting a new story. I am really proud of this story so far and I hope that you guys are loving it just as much as I am.**

**Anyways, this chapter and the next one aren't going to be very 'adventure packed'. There is going to be more Kick in these chapters than action. Just thought I should give you guys a heads up! **

**Thank you guys again for everything! You guys mean the world to me! Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Midol, or Kung Fu Hustle. :)**

Kim's POV:

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ow…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Oowwww…

I slowly opened my eyes only to see that it is still dark outside.

I also find that I have turned over while I was asleep and I am now facing the alarm clock in Jack's room. Jack is still next to me. I know this because his arm is draped over my waste.

My head is thumping so loudly in my ear that it could be mistaken for a drum.

I have a feeling that sitting in the rain for a half an hour got me sick. Yay…

I looked up at the clock to see that it is only 4:35 A.M.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow.

I can't believe I told Jack my biggest secret last night. I can trust him though. I mean, I trust him with my life now. I know he would never let me down.

I turned my head to look at Jack only to realize the close proximity of our faces. Our noses are actually touching.

See, some people would find this situation slightly awkward and embarrassing. I, on the other hand, feel completely comfortable and safe from all harms.

I didn't think it was possible, but I didn't even have any bad dreams last night. That is a miracle.

I think that if my blazing headache didn't wake me up, I would have gotten a full 8 hours of sleep. Oh well…

Jack is so incredibly sweet. He just sat with me in the rain and let me cry on his shoulder for a half an hour without any complaints. I don't know a single guy who would have done that for me. That's what I love about Jack.

_Wait._

Did I just say love? Oh. My. Gosh. I think that I did.

No, I can't possibly love Jack. He is like my brother for Pete's sakes! Although… I don't think that I can picture him as my brother.

…

Nope, not at all. I CAN picture him as my boyfriend though… NO STOP KIM!

Ow! My head hurts so badly. Ugh!

Maybe if I just go back to sleep, it will feel better in the morning. Ya, I like that idea.

So, that's what I did. I snuggled my head into Jack's chest and fell back into a painful and not at all relaxed sleep.

_Line Break_

Jack's POV:

I woke up to the light streaming into my room through the shades.

As all of last night's events replay in my head, a small smile appears on my face. That smile disappeared completely though when I turned and looked at Kim.

She was curled up next to me under the blankets shivering. This isn't what's concerning me though. It's the thin layer of sweat that she is covered in that has me worried.

I put my hand up to her forehead only to realize that she is burning up.

She must have gotten sick from being in the cold rain for so long! Damn it!

I looked over her body at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9 A.M.

Maybe I should wake her up.

I looked down to see a pained expression glued on her face.

Alright, I can't just let her suffer. I am going to wake her up.

"Kim," I whispered and I shook her arm slightly.

"Hmm…" she mumbled.

She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled, but then she winced and grabbed her head.

"You are running a fever Kim," I told her in a low voice so that I wouldn't cause her more pain than she is already in.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she dropped her head (lightly) back on her pillow.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her as I pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"No," she said hoarsely, "my mom is going to be at work until 10 tonight and I don't want to be home alone."

I thought for a second before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked me.

I turned around and said, "Well you're not going to stay home by yourself while you're sick, so I am going to take care of you. I am going to go get some meds for your head ache and then I'm going to make you some home-made chicken soup."

"Jack you don't have to-" I cut her off.

"Stop talking, you'll hurt your throat. I'll be right back with the pain meds," I told her as I walked over to the bathroom.

I opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Midol.

I then ran downstairs and filled up a cup with some room temperature water before going back to my room.

I took a seat on the bed next to Kim and gave her the Midol and the water.

She took a couple and lied back down.

"Jack you really don't have to do all this for me. It's just a stupid cold," she whispered to me hoarsely.

"It's fine Kim. I'm not going to let you go and stay by yourself while you're sick," I told her.

"I don't want you to get sick though," she said to me.

"Don't worry about me. I have a strong immune system," I told her reassuringly. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when your soup is ready."

"Okay, thanks Jack," she said weakly as she closed her eyes.

"No problem," I whispered more to myself than her considering she already fell asleep.

I sighed as I looked down at her. She is covered in sweat, she has horrible bags under her eyes, and she is shivering under the blankets. Yet, she is still the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on.

I sighed again.

_I am such a fluff._

I slowly got up off the bed and went to make Kim's soup.

I feel so terrible that Kim got sick. I hate to see her in pain. If I could, I would rather me be sick than her. I would do anything for Kim. I would die for her.

_Man, I got it bad._

_Line Break_

Kim's POV:

I woke up again about two hours later without a headache.

Yay!

I slowly got up off the bed and noticed that I feel much better than I did this morning. I decided to go see where Jack is with my soup. I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch and I am STARVING.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Jack making some soup on the stove.

I smiled at him.

He really is an amazing guy. Maybe I do like him a little more than I should…

He then turned around and looked at me.

He smiled softly before asking me, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than this morning. I think that the medicine helped a lot because my headache is gone," I told him while taking a seat at the table.

"That's good to know. The soup will be done in a few minutes," he told me before returning his attention to the soup.

"Alright," I replied.

When the soup was done Jack poured me a bowl and sat down with me while I ate.

The meal was silent, but a comfortable silence. Not one of those weird, awkward ones.

When I finished, Jack took my bowl and put it in the sink to wash later.

He then turned around and said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Umm… I don't know," I said in response.

"You want to watch some movies?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

We both walked over to the living room. I plopped myself down on the couch before Jack asked me what movie I wanted to watch.

"Oooo! Let's watch Kung Fu Hustle!" I yelped in excitement.

"Just what I was thinking," he told me before popping the movie in and settling down on the couch right next to me.

Another thing that I love about Jack, we both have the same taste in basically everything.

I cuddled up into Jack's side while he put his arm around my shoulders.

I feel so safe with Jack. Like every one of my fears just flushes down the toilet whenever I am near him, and I like that feeling a lot.

Jack and I just relaxed the rest of the day on the couch, watching karate movies.

Eventually, it was around 8 o'clock.

I turned to Jack and said, "I should go home now. My mom will be home soon."

"Alright," he said, "I'll walk you home."

I went back upstairs and got changed before heading home with Jack.

We talked about random stuff until we reached my house.

"Thanks again Jack for taking care of me these past few days. It was very sweet of you," I said to him.

"Only for you Kim," he said in return.

I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red. Darn emotions! Control yourself!

"I'll see you on Monday Jack," I told him as I grabbed the key from under the door mat and started to open the door.

"Okay, if you need anything, feel free to call me any time," he told me.

I smiled at him before saying, "Okay."

I waved and walked into my house.

I sighed before going up to my room to take a shower.

When I got out, I got dressed and laid down in my bed.

That night, I went to sleep with one thing on my mind.

_I am in love with Jackson Brewer._


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I can't believe that this story is almost over. It's like it was just yesterday when I started it. Anyways, shit is about to get real up in this story, so prepare yourselves! I hope you guys really enjoy reading this! I am SOO excited about the ending to this story! I think you guys will like it for sure! There is going to be a mini AN at the end of this chapter too, so check that out when you are don't reading.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or World War Z! **

Kim's POV:

Walking.

That is how I am stuck getting to school today.

Usually I would either get a ride from my mother or ride my skateboard, but today I have to walk because my mom had to go to work early today and I left my skateboard at the dojo.

Now I know you are probably thinking that I am lazy for complaining about walking to school, but I live 4 FREAKING MILES away from my school.

I have been walking for about 30 minutes now and my legs are starting to hurt…

I finally got over my cold completely yesterday, just in time for school on Monday. Thank god! Nobody likes going to school sick. It just adds on to the stress and pain of listening to your fellow peers and teachers all day long.

I turn a corner and finally see the school.

I continue to walk when I see him again.

I can see him a little better now. He is about 6 feet tall, pretty thin, and I can see his blue eyes peering out of the black trench coat that he is wearing. That is all I see though.

This is really starting to creep me out. It's like he is following me. The worst part is that he is literally watching me walk into school.

_Maybe it's a coincident…_

I just look away and walk into the building. Right when I walked inside, it started to rain outside.

Hey! At least I made it before the rain started. That's a plus!

I walked over to my locker and put the combination in.

When I reached in to grab my books I felt somebody's hands slip over my eyes.

"Guess who," the person said.

"Hey Jack," I said while turning around to face him. He looked at me in slight shock.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked with a confused look on his face. He looks so cute when he is confused… *sigh* _I got it bad._

"I know your voice from anywhere Jack," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well anyways, the guys and I are going to see World War Z today after school and we wanted to know if you're in," Jack said.

I closed my locker and started to walk to my first period with Jack.

"Sure," I told him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

Then I felt it. I felt like I was being watched. I have had this feeling for the past couple of days and it is really starting to creep me out.

I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I don't like this feeling one bit. It is starting to scare me now.

I just ignore it though.

_Maybe it's just in my head._

Jack's POV:

I look over at Kim and immediately notice that something is wrong. She keeps looking around like somebody is watching her, and she keeps rubbing her arms like she has goose bumps. She looks, dare I say it, scared.

"Kim, are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

She doesn't answer me. She just keeps looking around.

"Kim," I say.

No answer.

"Kim," I say slightly louder than the first time.

Again, no answer.

"KIM!" I yelled hoping to finally get her attention.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You keep spacing out on me," I told her. Now I am even more worried than before. This isn't like her.

"Oh ya, I'm fine," she told me.

"Kim, I know when you're lying. What's bothering you? You can tell me," I told her as we walked into class.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird, but I feel like somebody is watching me," she admitted.

"That is weird. Have you noticed anything suspicious lately," I asked her with concern.

She was about to answer, when the teacher walked in.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered to me before turning her attention to the teacher.

I looked at her for a second, running this information through my head.

I can't help but be worried. What if the guy that killed her father and sister is back for her and her mother?

I can't lose Kim. I already know that I would do anything for Kim, and if she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself.

Maybe I am just over thinking things. Maybe Kim has a secret admirer or something and they keep staring at her.

Although that would piss me off, I'd rather it be that than a murderer.

I eventually focused on the teacher again, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

_Line Break_

Kim's POV:

I am sitting in last hour waiting for the bell to release us from school. Jack told me at lunch that he is going to go home, get ready, and pick me up at 5 to head over to the movies.

Practice is cancelled for today because apparently, Rudy got the flu and is sick at home.

Finally, the bell rung and everybody jumped out of their seats, booking it out of the classroom. I just grabbed my stuff and walked out the doors slowly though.

When I walked out, Jack was waiting for me by the door.

"Oh my gosh, that was so boring," he groaned to me as we started to head over to our lockers (which, by the way, are right next to each other).

"I know! Who knew art could be so boring," I complained.

Normally I love art, and so does Jack. But we had a substitute today, and the only thing that the teacher left for us to do was a writing assignment. Yippee…

Jack and I grab our stuff and start heading out the doors of school.

Oh look, it stopped raining. That's a plus for me.

"Are you sure you're okay walking home by yourself?" Jack asked me.

"Umm, ya. Totally," I told him. It was a lie though. I have a really uneasy feeling about something, I just don't know what.

"You're lying again Kim. Come on, I'll walk with you and we can hang out at your place until 5," he told me and started to walk in the direction of my house with me on my tail.

How does he do that?! He can always tell when I'm lying. No matter how big or small the lie is.

"Don't you have to get changed though?" I asked him.

"Oh ya," he said and though for a second. "How about I just stop at the dojo and get ready there since it is on the way to your place. I am positive that I left some clothes there."

"Alright, that sounds good to me," I said relieved that I don't have to walk all the way home by myself.

Sure I have to part ways with Jack when we get to the mall, but that's not as bad as walking the full 4 miles home by myself. The mall is only 5 minutes away from my house anyways.

We walk and talk about current events at school. It feels like 5 minutes before we get to the mall.

Wow, time flies by fast when you are enjoying yourself.

"I'm going to get ready. I'll see you in about 20 minutes," Jack told me as he walked into the mall.

"Okay," I told him.

I started to walk home. When I got there though, the uneasy feeling came back. This time though, it was about one hundred times worse.

I grabbed my key and opened the door.

"Hello?" I yelled into the house.

Nothing.

_Calm down Kim, you are just scaring yourself for no reason._

I took a deep breath and went upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a nice, warm shower. Maybe it will clear my mind a little bit.

Ten minutes later, I jumped out of the shower, got changed, and start to blow dry my hair.

When I was done, I looked at my phone to see what time it is, and I realize that Jack should be here any minute.

I walk out of the bathroom and start to head downstairs when I hear it…

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Sorry for the cliffee! I'll try to update soon. I won't keep you waiting too long. That's just torture. ;)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! **

**Let me just start off my saying… 100 REVIEWS! I am speechless! Thank you guys SOOOO much for supporting me and leaving such amazing reviews for me to read! I don't think that I have gotten one bad review so far and I am extremely grateful for that. Again thank you guys so much! My story would be nothing without you there to read it. 3**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! I re-wrote this a couple of times, but I think that I am finally pleased with it. I hope you guys like it as well!**

**One last thing, I watched Tunes and Trials yesterday and it was such a cute episode! I know it doesn't come out until the 19****th****, but I managed to find it on YouTube. I don't know if you can still find it on there, but go check it out if you haven't already! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Slender **

Kim POV:

A squeak. I heard a squeak.

Now I know you are probably like, "Kim this is all in your head a squeak is no big deal!" But that is no ordinary squeak. That is the exact squeak that the floor makes when somebody is walking into the kitchen.

That can only mean one thing.

_Somebody is in the house._

"Okay Kim, think this through before you start to panic," I thought to myself.

The only other person who could be in the house is mom, and she doesn't get off of work until 10 tonight because of an important business meeting.

There is nobody else who could possibly be in the house right now.

That means that there is a _stranger _in the house.

What stranger would want to come into our house? It's not like we live in a mansion in some rich, snobby area. We live in an average sized home and we don't own anything that is particularly valuable.

I closed my eyes and listened for a second. All I hear is complete silence.

Whoever it is couldn't be robbing us, otherwise I'd hear things being moved around.

It is almost like they know I am here and are waiting for me to walk into the kitch-

That's when it hits me.

The stranger following me around all week must have been the person who is after my mom and I, and he is currently IN MY HOUSE!

This is just peachy.

Maybe I should call somebody. But who is there to call?

My mom wouldn't make it on time. I could call the police! Ya, that's a good idea.

I go to grab my phone when I realize something…

My phone is in the kitchen.

I do a mental face palm and go over the situation I am in. Believe it or not, I am pretty good in a stressful situation.

Wait a second, JACK SHOULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!

I do not want him to get hurt! He has no idea that there is a killer/psychopath in my house right now. He could be walking into a trap.

_What do I do? What do I do? Think._

Okay. First, I need a weapon.

That should be fairly easy considering I have stashed a few around the house.

I quietly walk over to the mini table in the hallway. When I get there I reach under, only to discover that the knife that I had securely taped underneath was missing.

Damn it. I am the only person who knows about that, and it's not like my mom just walked over, reached down for no reason, and coincidentally found it there.

Whoever is in my kitchen right now must have found it.

"Well, at least I know that they are somewhat intelligent," I thought to myself sarcastically.

_That's it. I am going to die._

Wait a second! Scratch that.

I tip-toe into my closet and look around. I reach down and grab the sharpest heel that I can find.

This should do.

"Okay, deep breaths Kim," I whisper to myself.

After getting my breathing under control to the point where it can barely be heard, I walk out of my room and slowly start to descend down the stairs.

Geez, I feel like this is a real life version of the game, Slender.

When I finally get down the stairs, I look around.

Nothing yet. I think I am starting to shake. This is absolutely terrifying.

I am most likely walking into my own death right now, but I have to at least try to get out of the house. I have no other options here.

I keep walking until I reach the kitchen. I peak my head in and look, but I see nothing.

_Hmm… Maybe I was-_

I suddenly get ripped out of my thoughts when a body in a black trench coat jumps out of nowhere and shoves me into the wall, knocking the high-heel right out of my hand.

_Great, there goes that idea. _

I think I hit my head on the wall, because I am VERY dizzy at the moment.

When the room finally stops spinning, I look up to see the person who possibly just gave me a concussion.

He is still wearing the black trench coat, so the hood is still covering his face. I can't see who he is, and quite frankly, it is starting to piss me off.

"Who are you?" I say in a slightly disheveled voice.

Hey! Don't blame me! I am still a bit out of it from hitting my head.

"What's wrong? Poor little Kimmy doesn't recognize family when she sees it?" he said in an arrogant and aggressive tone.

I think for a second before gasping in shock.

He pulls off his hood, revealing his identity.

It's my uncle Benny.

My uncle Benny is my dad's brother. My father and him used to be very close. Everybody loved Benny. He was that sweet-hearted guy that everybody just loved to be around.

I remember he used to travel a lot. Whenever he went somewhere, he would always bring back gifts for everybody.

He was basically the most loved and respected person on my dad's side of the family.

That is, until he started to go crazy.

At first, we all thought that it was just a slight mental issue and that he would be fine. One day though, Benny proved us all wrong by flipping on his neighbor while he was visiting and killing him.

My dad went over to visit Benny, but when he got there he realized that he wasn't there.

He was about to leave when he spotted the neighbors door wide open. He ran over and found the person dead.

The worst part though, is that Benny was still standing over the body.

My dad called the cops, and when the cops got there, they arrested Benny.

He wound up going to jail with a sentence of 20 to life.

The thing that scares me the most about this whole situation is that he is still supposed to be in jail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

He looked at me and laughed a sick, twisted laugh.

"You honestly give me no credit do you Kimmy?" he asked in a devious tone.

I cringed at the name. He was the one who came up with that nick-name for me. So, when I found out that he killed somebody, I never really liked to be called that name by anyone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's not important right now. What is important right now though, is me taking care of you just like I did your father and your sister," he said to calmly for my liking.

I gasped again.

"Y-you killed them?" I asked him in disbelief. I always knew he went insane, but I never thought it would get to the point where he would hurt his own family.

"Of course I did, who else would have?" he said mockingly.

"Why would you d-do that?" I asked quietly.

_Shit, I am stuttering. Stop stuttering Kim._

"I warned your father that there would be consequences for ratting me out to the police," he said like one of the villains from those cartoon movies that I used to watch as a kid. "He, however, did not listen to me. He thought I was just bluffing. Well, who regrets that decision now?"

I look up at him in disbelief. I can't help it. I am still shocked. He needs some serious help.

"Why are you here then?" I asked him. Hey, at least I stopped stuttering.

"Because, I am the type to finish what I started," he said before pulling out the knife that was previously hidden under the small table in the hallway upstairs.

He lunged at me and swung the knife at my neck.

I quickly tucked my chin in and rolled though, avoiding the knife by about an inch.

Benny flew forward, obviously not expecting me to actually try and get out of the way.

One thing that I think Benny just figured out in his head. I've learned a few useful things over the years.

I stood up and started to run for the kitchen door.

I made it all the way to the living room before a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle, causing me to topple onto the ground.

While I was falling, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping to attract some attention.

"Maybe one of the neighbors will call for help," I thought to myself.

If somebody doesn't help me soon though, I know for a fact that I am going to die. A girl can only hold a grown man off for so long.

When I hit the ground, Benny grabbed the knife that fell out of his hand earlier, and brought it to my neck.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "For that, I'll make your death as painful as possible."

I got a shiver down my spine when he said those words to me.

He brought the knife up and gashed my leg open.

I screamed out in pain as a small tear slipped out of my eye.

He then grabbed my head and slammed it into the floor (that, might I add, is granite and VERY hard).

Everything went blurry. I feel like I am going to pass out any second now.

_Come on Kim, you have to do something or he will torture you to death!_

This is it. This is my last chance to escape.

I take a deep breath and muster up all of the strength that I have left.

I go to elbow him in the temple, but a noise distracts me.

I hear a banging coming from the front door.

At first, I thought that Benny maybe brought somebody to help him out. When I looked at his face though, he looked just as confused as I was.

He immediately put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up.

We both listen closely, wondering who would be at the front door, but that's when I hear it.

"Kim!" Jack yelled.

Benny cursed under his breath while I sighed in slight relief.

"Kim? Are you okay? Open up!" he yelled at the door.

I need to get Jack to hear me one last time. It's my last chance.

I took this opportunity to open my mouth and bite down as hard as I could on Benny's hand.

He immediately retracted his hand and yelped out in pain.

Right when he removed his hand from my mouth I sat up and screamed out as loud as I could, "JACK!"

Benny apparently decided to change tactics, because he gave up on the knife, reached down to his side, and grabbed a gun.

Before he could even aim it though, the front door flew off of its hinges, revealing a very concerned and angry looking Jack.

"Kim!" Jack yelled and started to run over to us.

When he got about half way to us, he stopped dead in his tracks.

I was confused at first, but I soon realized why he stopped.

Benny had his gun sticking in my back.

"Make another move and I promise you I'll shoot her right here, right now," he told Jack in an oddly nonchalant voice.

You'd think he's be at least a little bit nervous considering his initial game plan kind of back fired. Although, I am the one being held at gun point so I really shouldn't talk.

We all just sat there in silence for about a minute. I think that we were all most likely thinking about what our next move is.

I quickly scanned the area near the front door, looking for some sort of weapon that Jack could use when I remembered something. The hand gun.

When we first moved here, my mom purchased a small hand gun in case there was ever an emergency.

Well, you know what? I think that this situation qualifies as an emergency.

I stare Jack dead in the eye, hoping to catch his gaze (which is hard considering I am seeing three of him right now). Fortunately, I do.

I quickly move my gaze to the decorative chest that is right next to him, and then I look back into his eyes.

I do this a couple of times before he finally catches on with me. I point my index finger out, making a gun with my hand so that he knows what he is getting himself into.

He nods.

I put 5 fingers up and start to count down.

_This better work._

5…

4…

3…

2…

Jack and I look each other in the eyes with reassuring looks.

1…

While Jack dives for the chest, I push myself as far to the left as I possibly could.

When I hear the gunshot though, I feel a horrible pain explode in my right shoulder.

I turn around to see Jack running towards me, screaming my name.

Confused, I look down at my shoulder only to find blood pouring out of it.

That's when I realize that I have been shot.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello people of the FanFiction world! **

**Sorry it's been a little while since my last update, I have been busy with something that I actually wanted to tell you guys about real quick. **

**Okay, my friend, Jessica, and I decided to make a Facebook page where we post videos and stuff of that sort. It is called Em & Jess. So if you guys want to go check it out, that would mean a lot to us! We also have an Instagram for it. Our username is Em_and_Jess, so if you guys are interested, go check it out! The link to our Facebook is emandjess**

**On another note, I am so excited to be ending this story! Now, I know you're saying to yourself, "What are you bored with it or something?" NO! Of course not! I am just excited to finally be able to say that I have a completed story on FanFiction. Plus, I have a bunch of other great ideas that I can't wait to get started on.**

**Anyways, I know you guys really came here for the next chapter of the story, so here you go! Hope you like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Jack POV:

After I got dressed, I started to walk over to Kim's house.

While I was walking though, an uneasy feeling started to settle into my stomach. I felt as if something horrible was happening that I didn't know about.

"Hmm… probably nothing," I thought to myself as I turned down Kim's street.

Suddenly, I heard the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard in my entire life.

It was horrible. It was like somebody was being beaten to death.

_What the-?_

That is when I realized that the scream came from close by, more importantly, Kim's house.

I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen in fear.

_Oh no, oh no, oh please god no!_

I snapped myself out of my state of shock and booked it to her front door. I tried to open it but of course, it was locked.

_This can't be happening_. I start to throw myself at the door, hoping that it would just burst open. The wood started to chip around the third hit, but it still wouldn't budge.

I quickly dialed the police, telling them my location, and they told me help was on the way. I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket and returned my focus to breaking this door down.

"Kim!" I screamed in desperation, hoping that nothing bad is going on inside, "Kim! Are you okay? Open up!"

Maybe she just tripped or cut herself on something. Maybe I am just over-thinking things.

That thought was thrown out the window though when I heard something that absolutely tore my heart to shreds.

"JACK!" I heard Kim scream on the other side of the door. She sounded so scared and hurt.

I kept screaming and throwing myself at the door until finally, I knocked it down.

When the door flew down, I saw Kim and started to run over to her before I actually processed the rest of the picture.

Kim was kneeling on the ground, a giant cut running down her leg and blood on her hands.

That's not what stopped me though. No, what stopped me was the guy behind her holding a gun to her back.

"Make another move and I promise you I'll shoot her right here, right now," he said to me in an oddly nonchalant tone.

Who the hell is this guy?! And why the hell is he holding Kim at gunpoint!

Everything goes quiet.

I don't know what to do! If I try to do anything, he'll shoot her.

I look at Kim, realizing that she is trying to get my attention with her eyes.

I see her eyes keep moving to the side and back to me, kind of like she is trying to get me to look at something.

Because of this, I turn my eyes slightly to the side only to see that she keeps looking at a small, decorative chest that is right beside me.

Confused, I look back at her with a questioning look in my eyes.

She then makes a gun with her hand over and over again.

It takes me a couple of seconds, but finally I know what she is talking about. I give a slight nod, letting her know that I understand.

She puts five fingers up and starts to count down.

5… I am really nervous. One wrong move and Kim gets it.

4…

3… I can feel myself sweating now.

2…

Kim and I look at each other with reassuring looks.

1…

From the corner of my eye, I see Kim jump as far out of the way as she can while I dive for the chest.

I open it as quickly as I can, grab the gun, aim, and shoot.

When the gun goes off though, I immediately know something is wrong.

I have gone shooting quite a few times in my life, and handguns are NEVER that loud.

I am now utterly confused, that is until I look over at Kim.

I feel as if someone has stabbed me in the stomach and twisted the knife for good measure.

Now I know why the gunshot was so loud. The guy fired his gun at the exact same time I did, managing to shoot Kim in the shoulder.

"NO!" I scream as I run over to Kim.

She is now lying down looking up at me. She looks like she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open, which is really scaring me.

"Kim! Stay with me! Help is on the way!" I say loudly as tears start to fall down my face.

"Please Kim! Don't leave me! Hang in there," I yell desperately at her in an attempt to keep her eyes open.

That doesn't seem to be working though because her eyes close. I wait for her to open them again, thinking that she is just blinking. When they don't though, I start to panic.

"Where are the freaking police!" I yelled out to nobody.

Suddenly, I hear the sirens coming down the street.

"Come on Kim," I choke out. I grab her hand and squeeze it a little bit. I lean down and kiss her forehead gently before getting pulled away from her.

I turn around ready to kill whoever pulled me away, but seeing that it is a police officer, I hold off a bit. I do pull away from him though and start to move my way back over to Kim.

"Kid, you can't go over there right now. The medics are helping your friend out," the officer says.

I don't listen to him. I go over to Kim, grab her hand again and hold it while the paramedics are pushing her out of the house on a gurney.

When they put her into the ambulance though, they stop me.

"Only family son, sorry," one of the medics says to me.

I am about to go off on his sorry ass, but the officer that pulled me away from Kim earlier decided to intervene.

"You can drive with me kid, come on hurry up," he says before getting into his squad car.

I nod slightly and get in the back.

I can't believe this is happening. This is literally my worst nightmare. How did this even happen anyways? And who the hell was the guy in Kim's house?!

All these thoughts and more start rushing through my head on the drive over to the hospital.

After an agonizing five minutes of driving (which felt like five hours), we finally pulled up in front of the Emergency Room.

I leapt out of the car and ran at full speed into the ER. When I ran in, I got weird looks from everybody in there, but honestly, I don't give a flying shit right now. The only thing that is on my mind is Kim.

I ran up to the receptionist and said, "Kim Crawford."

After a few clicks she said, "Kimberly is in surgery right now, but you can sit down in the waiting area and a doctor will be out shortly."

I sighed in defeat and sat down in the chair closest to the door leading to where Kim is.

I sat there for a good half an hour, with my head in my hands silently crying in the middle of the waiting room. The tears eventually stopped, but were replaced with a horrible knot in my stomach.

"Jack!" I heard my name being called.

I turned my head sharply to see a teary-eyed Ms. Crawford running towards me.

"What happened?!" she screamed hysterically.

I sighed and told her the whole story. I didn't necessarily WANT to relive it, but this was her mom and she has every right to know what happened to her daughter.

"Oh my goodness!" she managed to say before she broke into tears.

I sat there and comforted her for about an hour before she stopped crying.

Now, we are just sitting here waiting.

After another 30 minutes, I decided to pull out my phone and text the guys.

I sent them all a quick text telling them to come to the hospital fast.

Ten minutes later, they all rushed in through the front door.

Kim's mother had to explain to them what happened, because to be honest, I don't have the energy to replay the whole thing in my head.

Half way through the story, I couldn't take listening to it again, so I walked out of the hospital and into the crisp, nighttime air.

Why do bad things happen to good people? I mean, what has Kim ever done wrong? She has gone through so much in her life that most people never have to go through at all.

After around ten minutes of sitting outside in the dark, I heard somebody sit down next to me.

I turned my head to see Jerry looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright Jack?" he asked me.

I chuckled slightly at the stupidity behind Jerry's question. If somebody else were to ask me that, I would probably punch them in the face. This is Jerry though, so I know he means well.

"Not really. I just really hope that Kim is going to be okay," I said to him.

"Same here. She is like the sister I never had. I don't want anything happening to her," he said to me before looking at his shoes.

We just sat outside in silence for a while before finally deciding to go back inside.

While I am sitting I am waiting, I start to think to myself.

This is horrible. Just earlier today, we were planning on going to see a movie with the guys. And now, she is in the hospital, possibly dying.

Oh my gosh. _What if she dies? _

No Jack, don't think like that. She can't die.

I love her, and if she dies, I'll never have the chance to tell her.

I am soon torn out of my thoughts by the doctor yelling out, "Crawford."

Ms. Crawford and I are the first to stand up with the guy's right behind us.

"That's us," I said shakily.

"How's my daughter?" Ms. Crawford asked/yelled at the doctor.

"Kimberly is going to be fine," the doctor said.

Everybody lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"But," the doctor started.

"But what? I thought you said she was going to be fine?" I said rather annoyed.

"She will be, but she seems to have a slight concussion. So when she wakes up, she may not remember a lot for a little while, but there is only a slight chance of that happening."

I shot Jerry a worried look.

"Dude, he said it's only a slight chance. It's probably nothing to worry about," he told me with a small smile on his face.

"You're probably right. Can we go see her now?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes, she's in room 224. I'll allow for all of you to go in, but you must be quiet," he told us before walking away.

We all went to her room. When we got there we all took seats around the room.

I, of course, pulled my chair right next to Kim's bed. Kim's mom sat on the other side of the bed, and the boys sat along the wall.

I slipped my hand into Kim's and intertwined our fingers.

"Please come back to me Kim, I need you," I whispered softly to her.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It has been a really long time since I wrote on here and I apologize deeply for the inconvenience. I literally have no excuse other than I have been lazy lately. Please don't kill me! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. **** I know right! It's a bittersweet moment for me because on one note, I'm sad to not be able to write this story anymore. On another note though, I am excited to move on and write a new story. I have so many ideas, it's just crazy. **

**I'm planning on finishing this story off before school starts for me (26****th****) so the last chapter will probably be up this weekend. Also, I just want to get it out there now that I will not be making a sequel to this story. I feel like if I do make a sequel to this story, it will just be really cliché and cheesy so I am just going to end it. **

**Alright, I'm not going to make this that long because I know you guys probably just want to read the story, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Italics= Kim's thoughts_

Kim's POV:

_Owww…._

_Why the hell does everything hurt so much?_

_Oh ya… I guess getting gashed and shot will do that to you. _

I try to bring myself to open my eyes, but it is literally impossible. As a matter of fact, I can't move anything right now. It's as if I am frozen in a giant ice cube.

_Well, I am going to take a wild guess and say that I am in a hospital right now. _

_How did I get shot anyways? Jack didn't shoot me. I would know this because I felt Benny's body ripple back as the bullet hit him. I guess Benny fired his gun right when Jack did. That's the only thing that makes sense right now, so I'm going to stick with that._

_It's awfully quiet in here. I wonder if anybody is in here with me. Wait a second…_

I feel a slight pressure of someone else's hand in mine.

It doesn't feel like my mom's… It feels like a guy's hand.

_I just hope that it's Jack's. I mean, who else would hold my hand? The guy's and I are close, but not THAT close._

I try with all my power to move something, anything at all to let them know I am awake (sort of), but it doesn't work.

_Well, there goes that idea. I guess I'll just have to wait for me to actually wake up. Why can't I move anyways? Is this like an in-body out-of-body experience? Okay, that made no sense what so ever._

Suddenly, I hear a door open.

_Finally, maybe I'll get some clues as to what's going on with me. Please be a doctor…_

"Hey Jack," I hear Jerry whisper.

_Damn it._

I feel the person holding my hand stir.

_I guess it was Jack after all. _

"Hmm?" I hear Jack mumble.

"You gotta wake up and eat something man. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning," I could hear the concern laced into Jerry's voice.

_Why the hell aren't you eating Jack? It's not going to do us any good if we are both in a hospital bed._

"I'm fine Jer," Jack said to Jerry.

_He sounds exhausted._

"Come on, you gotta eat something," Jerry tried again.

"I'm not hungry," Jack said sadly.

_I wish I could just grab a plate of food and force feed him right now. I find it sweet that he is worried about me and all, but I don't want him to starve to death. _

"Can you at least eat a couple of crackers?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"Come on Jack, for Kim," my mother said.

_Whoa! That scared the shit out of me. Since when was she in here? What is she a ninja or something?_

"Fine," Jack says. I hear a slight rustling of a bag and then some soft chewing.

_Thank god. _

I hear the door open, again, and then I hear the doctor's voice (which is very loud might I add).

"Hello Mrs. Crawford and Mr. Brewer," his voice booms.

_If only I could cover my ears right now._

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I hear Jerry mumble under his breath.

_Oh, good old Jerry._

"I see that Kimberly has not woken up yet," he starts.

"She prefers Kim," Jack dead-panned.

_Mental note: thank Jack for that later._

"Anyways," the doctor says awkwardly, "she should be waking up anytime now."

"That's what you said yesterday," Jack said.

_Yesterday? How long have I been out for? I guess I did lose a lot of blood, but I can't imagine me being out for more than a day just because of blood loss. _

Then I remember something…

_That's right! While me and Benny were fighting, he banged my head on the tile a couple of times. I must have a concussion. It can't be that bad though. If it was, I wouldn't remember any of this stuff. _

"Well Mr. Brewer, she does have a slight concussion so it is harder to find out when exactly she should be waking up, but this time I am fairly certain that she should wake up within the next 24 hours," the doctor said before exiting the room.

It then falls silent for a little while before my mom speaks up.

"I'm going to head home and pack a bag for Kim. Do you two want a ride?" my mom asked Jerry and Jack.

"Sure," Jerry said, "Jack, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here with Kim," Jack replies.

"Are you sure hun? Visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes," my mom says.

"Ya, I'm sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Jack says to them. I hear a few goodbyes before the room goes silent again.

I feel Jacks grip on my hand tighten before he starts speaking to me.

"Please come back to us Kim, we need you. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but you have to hurry up and come back."

I want to just leap up, wrap my arms around his neck, and never let him go. He sounds so weak right now. To be honest, it's breaking my heart.

_Okay, I have to find a way to wake myself up. But how…_

Jack's POV:

1 week. Seven days. 168 hours.

This is how long Kim has been unconscious for.

The doctor has told us the same "She should wake up soon" line four times. I think you could understand why I am having a hard time believing him the fifth time.

I haven't eaten much in the past week. The only time I leave Kim's side is when I have to go to the bathroom, take a shower, or go to school. The guys usually bring me a change of clothes when they come in the morning before school, then we walk to school together. The nurse on night shift even allows me to stay over-night. Since it's Friday, I don't have to even worry about school tomorrow.

The bags under my eyes give away the amount of sleep I've gotten as well. Every time I fall asleep, I just dream about Kim getting shot which results in me waking up in a cold sweat.

I usually just talk to Kim or read a magazine that was left on the table or something. I think I am starting to go crazy.

Even though I have a hard time believing what the doctor said, I continue to hope and pray that she wakes up soon.

After about two hours of sitting there with my head resting on the bed, my phone buzzes. I look down to see a text from my mom.

**From: Mom**

**It's getting late, are you staying at the hospital again? **

I look at the time and realize it is 10:00. I slide my hand out of Kim's and send her a quick reply.

**To: Mom**

**Srry I forgot to txt you, ya**

She quickly responds to me.

**From: Mom**

**Alright. Goodnight.**

I don't even respond to her. I just put my phone back down on the table beside me.

I grab Kim's hand again and lay my head back onto the bed.

My eye lids keep getting heavier and heavier. I'm about to doze off when I feel something move in my hand. More specifically, Kim's hand.

My head shoots up and I am suddenly wide awake.

"Kim?" I ask hoping that she has finally woken up.

All of a sudden her eyes flutter open and she turns her head to the side.

"Jack?" She groans.

"Oh my gosh! Kim, you're awake!" I yell in excitement.

I pull her in for a bear hug. Don't worry, I didn't grab her shoulder. I'm not stupid.

I pull back quickly when a sudden wave of worry washes over me.

I look into her eyes and start to pile questions on her.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get a nurse? Does anything hurt? Do you remember me? Do you remember what happened? What year is it? Do you need some water? I can get you some wa-"

"Jack!" she yells as loud as her (probably dry) throat would let her.

I stop talking and continue to look at her.

"I am fine. Just a little pain, but I can handle it. I remember everything. It's 2013, and some water would be really nice right now," she says in one breath.

I nod my head quickly and give her my bottle that is still ¾ of the way full.

She gladly takes it and gulps it down in 15 seconds flat.

I take the bottle from her, throw it in the trash, and sit back down on the chair next to her bed.

"I think the real question is are you okay? No offense, but you look horrible," she says in a much clearer voice now.

"I'm fine. I am just really happy that you are okay. You've been out for a week," I say with relief in my voice.

"A week? Really?" she asks in disbelief.

I nod my head and grab her hand again. The room goes quiet and I start to play with her fingers. Now that I know Kim is okay, it feels like a giant weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"I was worried about you," I heard her whisper.

Shocked, I looked up at her to see her looking at out intertwined hands.

I scoffed playfully, "That's ironic."

"I know. I just hated seeing you so depressed. It killed me inside," she said, whispering the last part.

"What do you mean? How did you see me?" I asked confused. She had been out for a week. How had she seen me?

"Well I didn't necessarily see you, but since yesterday I have been able to hear everything around me. I just couldn't move. Until just now that is," she trailed off at the end.

"I'm sorry I upset you," I said while rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

"You're forgiven," she said with a slight giggle.

"There is something that I need to tell you," I said. She looked up at me, begging me to go on.

"Kim, I've known this for a while now, and when you got shot I thought that I was never going to be able to tell you this. I love you Kim. I love you so much. I would do anything for you. This past week has been like torture without you fully here with me and just knowing that you were hurt and there was nothing I could do about it killed me."

She looked at me with wide eyes for a while before getting into a sitting position.

I was starting to get really nervous right now because she hasn't answered me back yet.

When she finally sat up, she looked me in the eye, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and kissed me.

It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. It was like there was electricity between us, and it felt so good.

I caressed the back of her neck with one hand while using the other to prop myself up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Sadly we had to break apart all too soon due to lack of air.

When we broke apart I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Jack," she whispered to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course you do, everybody loves Jack Brewer," I said joking around. Kim laughed and punched me in my arm. Let me just say, for somebody who just woke up out of a week-long coma, she can still hit really hard.

"You and your ego, I can always count on it," she laughed.

After talking for a couple of hours and catching her up with everything that has been going on at school, Kim yawned loudly.

I chuckled, "How are you tired after a week of sleeping?"

"I honestly have no idea, but I feel like I'm on the wrong side of a sugar high," she said sleepily.

After helping her lay back down, I went to pull the covers over her but she stopped me. I give her a confused look.

She scooted herself over and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

I kicked my shoes off and hopped into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist and she immediately cuddled into my chest the best she could and fell to sleep.

I chuckled softly and gently kissed her forehead.

Now that Kim was in my arms safe and sound, I finally let that week of sleep that I never got take me over.


End file.
